The Beholder's Eye
One of the The Seven Orbs of Judros. Illumination can mean two things. # Light that comes into a room, that shines on something, etc. # Knowledge or understanding. It is said that the eye of the beholder grant one who gazes into it grate knowledge. Unlocks (Each Orb can preform a wide verity of magic): *The Beholder's Eye can be used as Light spell. *The Beholder's Eye can show you: **The Past - Clear **The Present - Foggy **A Future - The future is always changing so one must not always trust the eye. *The Beholder's Eye can be used as True Seeing spell. *The Beholder's Eye can be used as See Invisibility spell. *The Beholder's Eye can be used as Detect Thoughts spell. Light: School evocation light; Level bard 0, cleric/oracle 0, druid 0, inquisitor 0, magus 0, shaman 0, sorcerer/wizard 0, summoner/unchained summoner 0, witch 0; Elemental School wood 0 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, M/DF (a firefly) EFFECT Range touch Target object touched Duration 10 min./level Saving Throw none; Spell Resistance no DESCRIPTION This spell causes a touched object to glow like a torch, shedding normal light in a 20-foot radius from the point touched, and increasing the light level for an additional 20 feet by one step, up to normal light (darkness becomes dim light, and dim light becomes normal light). In an area of normal or bright light, this spell has no effect. The effect is immobile, but it can be cast on a movable object. You can only have one light spell active at any one time. If you cast this spell while another casting is still in effect, the previous casting is dispelled. If you make this spell permanent (through permanency or a similar effect), it does not count against this limit. Light ''can be used to counter or dispel any darkness spell of equal or lower spell level. True Seeing: '''School' divination; Level '''alchemist 6, cleric/oracle 5, druid 7, inquisitor 5, magus 6, shaman 5, sorcerer/wizard 6, summoner 5, unchained summoner 6, witch 6; '''Domain knowledge 5; Subdomain revelation 5; Bloodline arcane 6; Elemental School void 6 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S, M (an eye ointment that costs 250 gp) EFFECT Range touch Target creature touched Duration 1 min./level Saving Throw Will negates (harmless); Spell Resistance yes (harmless) DESCRIPTION You confer on the subject the ability to see all things as they actually are. The subject sees through normal and magical darkness, notices secret doors hidden by magic, sees the exact locations of creatures or objects under blur or displacement effects, sees invisible creatures or objects normally, sees through illusions, and sees the true form of polymorphed, changed, or transmuted things. Further, the subject can focus its vision to see into the Ethereal Plane (but not into extra-dimensional spaces). The range of true seeing conferred is 120 feet. True seeing, however, does not penetrate solid objects. It in no way confers X-ray vision or its equivalent. It does not negate concealment, including that caused by fog and the like. True seeing does not help the viewer see through mundane disguises, spot creatures who are simply hiding, or notice secret doors hidden by mundane means. In addition, the spell effects cannot be further enhanced with known magic, so one cannot use true seeing through a crystal ball or in conjunction with clairaudience/clairvoyance. See Invisibility: School divination; Level alchemist 2, bard 3, bloodrager 2, inquisitor 2, sorcerer/wizard 2, summoner/unchained summoner 2, witch 2; Subdomain revelation 2; Bloodline aberrant 2; Elemental School void 2 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S, M (talc and powdered silver) EFFECT Range personal Target you Duration 10 min./level (D) DESCRIPTION You can see any objects or beings that are invisible within your range of vision, as well as any that are ethereal, as if they were normally visible. Such creatures are visible to you as translucent shapes, allowing you easily to discern the difference between visible, invisible, and ethereal creatures. The spell does not reveal the method used to obtain invisibility. It does not reveal illusions or enable you to see through opaque objects. It does not reveal creatures who are simply hiding, concealed, or otherwise hard to see. See invisibility can be made permanent with a permanency spell. Detect Thoughts: School divination mind-affecting; Level alchemist 2, bard 2, inquisitor 2, sorcerer/wizard 2, summoner/unchained summoner 2, witch 2; Domain knowledge 2 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S, F/DF (a copper piece) EFFECT Range 60 ft. Area cone-shaped emanation Duration concentration, up to 1 min./level (D) Saving Throw Will negates; see text; Spell Resistance no DESCRIPTION You detect surface thoughts. The amount of information revealed depends on how long you study a particular area or subject. 1st Round: Presence or absence of thoughts (from conscious creatures with Intelligence scores of 1 or higher). 2nd Round: Number of thinking minds and the Intelligence score of each. If the highest Intelligence is 26 or higher (and at least 10 points higher than your own Intelligence score), you are stunned for 1 round and the spell ends. This spell does not let you determine the location of the thinking minds if you can’t see the creatures whose thoughts you are detecting. 3rd Round: Surface thoughts of any mind in the area. A target’s Will save prevents you from reading its thoughts, and you must cast ''detect thoughts ''again to have another chance. Creatures of animal intelligence (Int 1 or 2) have simple, instinctual thoughts. Each round, you can turn to detect thoughts in a new area. The spell can penetrate barriers, but 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, a thin sheet of lead, or 3 feet of wood or dirt blocks it.